harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Azalea Grayson
Azalea Giselle Grayson (née Evans) (b. 4 June, 1962) was a Muggle-born witch, the younger daughter of William and Olivia Evans, and the younger sister of Petunia and Lily Evans. She learned that she was a witch as a child, after her mother had cut her hair and it had grown back overnight. Azalea attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1973-1979. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House and was Porfessor Flitwick's favourite student. In her seventh year, Azalea was made Head Girl, like her sister Lily. She began dating Caleb Grayson on her fifth year. When she was eighteen years old, she married Caleb. A year later Lily gave birth to her nephew, Harry James Potter, of whom Lily made Sirius Black and her the godfather and godmother. The couple, along with their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and their family James Potter and Lily Potter joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War; Azalea decided to take her muggle driving license and passed at first try. Azalea and Caleb had arguments about having children during the war: Azalea wanted to have a baby as soon as possible while Caleb was hesitant and insisted on waiting for the war to be over. One night their fight was so serious that Azalea walked out and sought comfort with Lily and James. Later the two made up and Caleb promised her as soon as the war was over, they would have as many children as she wanted. Unfortunately, Caleb died with the Prewett twins, leaving Azalea a widowed at the age of nineteen and childless. Sirius Black comforted her for many days, and the two grew closer as friends. Azalea was oblivious of Sirius's romantic feelings towards her. When Lily and James were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Lord Voldemort and their infant son they were betrayed by Pettigrew, and thus both were murdered by Voldemort on Hallowe'en night in 1981, while trying to protect their son. Azalea was devastated, and she never believed that Sirius Black was to blame. Albus Dumbledore intrusted Azalea as Harry's caretaker because she could protect Harry against the infuriated Death Eaters that desperately wanted to kill the Boy Who Lived. Azalea decided to move far away to keep her nephew safe and out of public eye. When Remus Lupin came to visit her the following day Lily and James' death, he tried to convince her to stay but to avail. She bid him goodbye and left with Harry. Their friendship was severed and for years they didn't speak to each other. Traveling and Harry's Childhood Azalea and Harry lived in a lot of towns, she would never stay there too long out of fear that someone would have recognized her nephew. They first moved to 13A Wakefield Road, Brighton from January, 1982 to September 1983. Then to West Rise, Falmouth, TR11, Cornwall from September 1983 to May, 1985. Grange Park, Brough from May, 1985 to Octobe, 1987. During a hot day in August of 1986, and five years later without talking with Remus, Azalea sent a letter to Remus Lupin where she apologized for not saying goodbye properly, that she missed him and that six-year-old Harry Potter was a healthy boy and exactly like James. His reply was almost immediate and the two kept exchanging letters unbeknown to Harry. In October, Harry was playing with his friends at school when he accidentally teleported himself on the school's roof, Azalea was relieved when the school's headmaster thought Harry had climbed up there, as soon as they got home she told him to pack and the two argued, leaving Harry in tears as he begged her not to move away again. But they left overnight and Harry didn't speak to his aunt for two days. And then their traveling ended in Wapping Quay, Liverpool, where they had been living since October, 1987. Harry celebrated his eleventh birthday there and received his Hogwarts letter and Remus sent him a book about Quidditch but Azalea pretended that the book had been a gift from her. Harry mildly resented his aunt because he hated moving as soon as he would make friends, but he never asked why because of his respect and love for her. Azalea would always tell him it was a magical thing, she had told her nephew about the magic world only when he was eight years old and made a window shatter with accidental magic. However, she was decided to keep Harry away from the whole 'Boy Who Lived' situation until he was old enough to understand it. When Harry turned ten years old she told him about what happened to his parents. She kept the prophecy from but dreaded the moment when her nephew would ask why wizards and witches called him 'The Boy Who Lived' They lastly moved to Auckland Road in London, Battersea for Harry's first time in Diagon Alley and his first year at Hogwarts. They stayed there from 1991 to 1995. Early Life (1962-1973) Azalea was born to Olivia and William Evans on June 4, 1962. When Azalea was one year old, her maternal grandmother, Vivan Carter, died of pneumonia. As a child, Azalea was very sickly but she remained strong during her teenage years. One day in March, 1973, Olivia Evans cut Petunia and Azalea's hair while Lily attended her second year at Hogwarts, this angered Azalea since she liked her hair long like Lily's, but she was surprised when her hair grew overnight, proving that she was a witch. When her parents found out they were thrilled about it, but Petunia, hurt and disappointed that her little sister was also a "freak" simply told her "You know Azalea, you might be my sister, but you will never ''be my friend." Unaffected by Petunia's words, she eagerly accepted her fate and immediately told Lily by letter. In July Lily took Azalea to Diagon Alley, where she got her books and her half-Kneazle kitten that she fondly named Chrome. She also got her wand at Ollivanders. '''Hogwarts Years (1973-1979)' Azalea enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, her favourite subject instantly became Charms, and Professor Flitwick and her became close. The only areas of study that gave her trouble were Herbology and Potions. Being Sorted into Gryffindor, Azalea shared a dormitory with Connie Hernandez, Hannah Mason, and two other girls. She met Caleb Grayson, a fellow Gryffindor and later her husband, on the Hogwarts Express. He entered the same cabin her sister and Severus Snape were and later they were left alone to talk to each other, the two formed a bond quite quickly, and later Connie Hernandez would be added to the duo. The trio was very close up untilthe seventh year. First Year Lily introduced Azalea her close friends: Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes and Mary MacDonald. Azalea described the three to be very beautiful. On the day before Hallowe'en, Remus Lupin introduced himself to her when Azalea was waiting for Caleb and Connie at the library, he had known that she was Lily's sister. The meeting was awkward but Azalea liked him instantly. On the friday of the second week of December, after her Charms lesson, Remus was with James, Sirius, and Peter when the four found Azalea being cornered by Michael Carrow, the four boys helped her and when Carrow called her a mudblood, Azalea was confused to what he meant after Carrow fled. Remus explained to her and she was immediately angered, wanting to go after Carrow and punch him in the face. This amused James and Sirius immensely and the two took a liking to her right away. = Category:DRAFT